


Jealousy

by starfirenighthood



Series: Ficlets [3]
Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Lesbian Sex, Love, Possessiveness, Raven’s powers, Rough Sex, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfirenighthood/pseuds/starfirenighthood
Summary: Rachel had just wanted to simply run to the store with her girlfriend, but of course someone just had to flirt with her. Although, she’s not complaining about the way Kori handles her jealousy.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp gotta get my girls in here. My girlfriend gave me the prompt of ‘jealous/possessive Kori’ so this is what I came up with. Gotta practice my lesbian sex writing skills. Enjoy! ;)
> 
> Warning: Explicit sexual content
> 
> Disclaimer: I of course do not own these lovely characters, unfortunately.

Kori felt a growl rise in the back of her throat, clenching her fists angrily as she stared down the cashier with all the venom and contempt she could put into a single look.

Her and Rachel had simply run out to buy a few things from the convenience store, but of course some asshat had decided to try and unsuccessfully flirt with Rachel. Her Rachel. The guy was laying it on thick, making all sorts of ridiculously lewd and suggestive things at the goth and repeatedly asking her for her phone number even as Kori was clearly holding her hand. The demoness could feel the anger, jealousy, and possessiveness coming off her girlfriend in waves as she paid for their handful of things. All she wanted was to get out of there as quickly as possible before the tamaranian challenged him for her hand or something.

Dating an alien was weird.

Thankfully, they got out of there fast. Mainly because as soon as the receipt was in the goth’s hand, Kori had her other hand and their things, dragging her out of the store with her superhuman strength and out to their civilian car. They got in and Kori drove them back to their apartment, fingers clenching the steering wheel tightly. Thankfully Bruce Wayne had been kind enough to build a steering wheel that could resist most of her strength, at Dick’s insistence when they had taught her how to drive a few years ago. Rachel didn't dare breathe a word as they parked, Kori again gripping her hand tightly, practically carrying her up the stairs to their one bedroom apartment on the outskirts of Jump City.

The alien princess opened the door, careful not to rip it off the hinges as she had already done quite a few times, as she dragged her girlfriend inside. Before the demoness could say or do anything Kori was kissing her, throwing their bag onto the couch as she pushed the smaller woman into the wall. Rachel’s breath left her in a gasp as her back hit the wall, Kori using that to her advantage as her tongue slipped in her mouth, accepting no quarrel as she dominated her. Rachel moaned, unable to control her sudden emotion as she wrapped her slender arms around the taller woman's neck.

Moans muffled by the other’s mouth, a whisper of her powers flicked out and destroyed a nearby lamp. Then before she knew it Kori placed her hands underneath her thighs and effortlessly lifted her off the ground in one smooth motion, carrying the demoness towards their bedroom and Rachel couldn’t help but think it was incredibly hot. Sue her. Then she was tossed onto the bed, the redhead literally tearing off her clothes. Eh, she didn't like those jeans anyway. Kori pressed her into the mattress, kissing her senseless as she ran her hands all over her naked skin.

“You are mine” she whispered in her ear, fingers trailing fire up her pale thighs.

Rachel nodded, unable to form words, grasping the bed sheets tightly as Kori rubbed at her clit. Small objects were sent flying around their room as the redhead kissed down her body intently, pausing briefly to kiss and lick at her nipples just enough to make her pant and be incredibly wet.  Then that sinful tongue was trailing patterns up her thighs until she reached her slit.

“Azar, Kori” the goth moaned, back arching as the flat of her girlfriend’s tongue dragged up her womanhood.

Spurred on by her moans, Kori allowed two fingers to slip inside her girlfriend, unfazed when their bedside table shattered into splinters. Rachel tangled her fingers up in the long red hair of her girlfriend, unable to keep quiet as Kori curled her fingers in just the right way to make her see stars. Rachel’s hips rocked of their own accord, back arching when her free hand went up and rolled one of the goth’s nipples between her forefinger and thumb. Kori knew all the ways to make her come as fast as possible, so it was no surprise when Rachel came too quickly for her liking. Unsurprisingly, however, the redhead continued. The small bookshelf in their room cracked in half when Kori added another finger and her tongue. Rachel practically screamed Kori’s name the next time she came. The redhead made her come multiple times by the time most of the furniture in their room was broken.

Finally, when the alien princess was satisfied, she pulled away. Lying down, Kori pulled the sweaty, panting black haired woman to her chest. Pressing a kiss to her forehead and pushing the hair clunging to her sweaty forehead back, Rachel smiled. Kori chuckled when Rachel mumbled blissfully and somewhat hoarsely “Remind me to get you jealous more often.”

“Next time I shall not go as easy on you, love, although I am afraid you will take down the whole building” Kori chuckled, smiling softly at the demoness’ pout.

“Shut up.”

“We shall require new furniture.”

“I'm sure at this point Dick is used to replacing our furniture every month” Rachel waved off, scooting closer to her girlfriend.

“Indeed.”

Rachel smiled, pressing a kiss to her girlfriend's cheek and continuing down to her neck. “I love you.”

“I love you too” Kori sighed, holding the other close as she closed her eyes am dying tilted her head, knowing she’d explain why she had gotten so jealous later.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the little ficlet I wrote for the prompt ‘jealous/possessive Kori (Raestar)’. I will be posting all my ficlets in the same series, they will be any rating, form various ships, and I’m aiming to keep them all under a thousand words. My girlfriend has been giving me prompts for my ships but now I’m accepting them from you guys. It can be as innocent or as dirty as you want, just a word or just a sentence, an AU, or a scenario, anything really for any of the following ships; Jaydick (Jason ToddxDick Grayson), Raestar (RavenxStarfire), and Danti (DarkiplierxAntisepticeye). If you send me one for a ship not on the list you have a small chance of me accepting it or simply just using the prompt for one of the ships listed above. If you do wish to leave a prompt write the ship you want with it in the comments below and we’ll see if I write it! I write these when I’m bored and for inspiration so any prompt you give me is a big help. Thanks! If you liked this don’t forget to leave kudos or leave a comment. Please and thank you ;)


End file.
